1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to device pairing. More particularly, some example embodiments relate to automated device pairing of consumer mobile devices to automobiles.
2. Relevant Technology
When an operator wishes two or more devices to communicate, usually the devices must be paired. The term “paired” or “pairing” generally refers to linking the devices to enable communication between them. An example of device pairing occurs when an operator establishes a Bluetooth communication channel between a mobile phone and an automobile. A typical device pairing process includes the operator positioning the mobile phone close to a radio or receiver in the automobile. The operator enables Bluetooth capabilities on the mobile phone and the automobile. For example, the operator may activate a receiver in the automobile by pressing a specific button. The automobile and/or the mobile phone are then placed in “pairing” mode. The operator prompts the mobile phone or the automobile to communicate an initial signal between the mobile phone and the automobile. Then, to verify characteristics of the mobile phone and/or the automobile, the operator inputs a pass code. After the pass code has been input, the receiver and the mobile phone begin sharing settings, communication format information, data rate information, etc. such that the mobile phone may wirelessly access devices such as a speaker system and a microphone of the automobile to make handsfree telephone calls.
The above device pairing process can be cumbersome. Most people have trouble completing the steps successfully without assistance. Often the operator needs dealer assistance or some kind of technical support. In addition, the above device pairing process varies considerably based on the model of automobile and the model of mobile phone, and often does not work at all because of incompatibilities between the automobile and the mobile phone and/or because of user error.
Additionally, the Bluetooth communication channel between the mobile phone and the automobile is typically used for a speakerphone function (e.g., making, answering, and conducting handsfree telephone calls, etc.). Thus, the hassle the operator endures to establish the Bluetooth communication channel provides limited functionality between the mobile phone and the automobile.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.